


every new beginning comes from

by sybarite1



Series: We Never Put The FUN In Dysfunctional (Until Now) [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Codependency, Dialogue, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Post They Save The World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybarite1/pseuds/sybarite1
Summary: The Hargreeves weren’t raised with the intention that they’d one day live amongst the people they saved. They don’t generally play well with others and really it’s probably only a matter of time before some random guest offends one of them and ends up with a throwing knife embedded in their person.





	every new beginning comes from

Given their entire family’s role in the apocalypse, it didn’t feel right to say that they did, eventually, save the world. It was more like they mostly unfucked it.

“I was always more of a ‘fuck the world’ kinda guy,” Klaus says ruefully, when Five coins the term _unfuck_ _the world_.

He turns to grin at Five, still enjoying the fact that he can do it without having to look down.

“I guess we all came out of this alright,” says Luther, but it sounds like question. Yes, Alison’s throat is unscarred, and Ben is whole and _alive_ and Vanya has her hard-won control. Klaus is sober, and Five for once looks his (their) age and Luther is human and nothing more. Except for Diego, they’re all notably better off but Luther still seems unsure, staring as he is at the closed front doors of their childhood home.

When Five brings them back to this timeline and they find themselves on the sidewalk outside the Hargreeves House, Allison almost calls him sentimental. She only stops herself because she likes to think she doesn’t go around saying obvious things. Her brother fought time itself to come back and warn them; sentimental probably doesn’t cover it.

Still, the house looms like a vital question and whatever they did to time, to reality, they have to go in and face the music. They split up inside, the first time any of them are alone since they gave this world up for dead until they could fix it. Inside there’s no dad, there’s no mom, no gentle Pogo. Their footsteps echo and the silence feels like a reproach. Whatever they did, it didn’t bring back the people who raised them. Vanya breathes a little easier for it, even though she feels bad for the others; especially Luther, who cleaved to dad, and Diego, who clung to mom when he thought no one was watching.

Still, it’s not all bad in the house. Luther’s records are all there and above the mantle: no painting of Five. Outside: no statue of Ben.

“Good. That thing gave me the heebie jeebies,” says Ben.

“Seriously? Who talks like that?” asks Diego, jostling Ben into Vanya, who laughs.

Luther arrives in the courtyard looking relieved. By this point everyone has heard the I Was In Exile On The Moon speech so often that they all can guess what happened: he checked under the floorboards and found them bare. Allison is just about to declare this a definitive success when they’re all startled by the doorbell, a sound they haven’t heard in years and years.

It’s surreal seeing an adult who isn’t mom, dad or Pogo in the house. Sure, technically _they’re_ all adults but it’s hard to remember that in your childhood home. The man they let in is a solicitor. He’s dressed in a grey suit and has a clean shaven face with a heavy brow. He could be thirty or fifty, it’s impossible to say. He sits on one long couch and clicks open his briefcase, ignoring how everyone momentarily tenses. The seven Hargreeves crowd onto the other couch, Luther and Diego sandwiching Five on the couch, Klaus and Ben on the floor at their feet. Vanya perches on an armrest, Allison flummoxes Luther by dropping into his lap. The solicitor calmly waits while Luther tries and fails to figure out where to put his hands. He eventually wraps one arm around Vanya  and the other around Five, who turns to him with a quirked eyebrow, as if to say “No one’s buying it, _bro_ ,” while Luther manfully pretends Allison isn’t on his lap.

The solicitor tells them they’re all billionaires and confirms dad’s death with a last will and testament that bizarrely caters equally for all them, at least in terms of his own money. To Luther he leaves the house and to Vanya; the trust where all the money from The Umbrella Academy licensing goes. Nobody’s really buying action figures of them anymore but their one-hit-wonder theme song still gets airplay. Seeing as dad never touched any of it it’s a huge amount of steadily growing money. Vanya shifts uncomfortably but Luther rubs her shoulder.

“It’s a good idea,” Allison reassures her, “you’ll find a way to help people with it.”

“You can find a way to help _me_ with it,” says Klaus, sing song, “I need a new look.”

“You literally just found out you’re a billionaire,” complains Ben, smacking Klaus on the leg mostly because he can now.

“Hey! I’m a junkie,” protests Klaus, “I don’t know how to be flush!”

“ _Ex_ junkie,” says Diego sternly, the same time as the solicitor clears his throat.

“Did you just _say_ ahem?” Five narrows his eyes at the man, who serenely hands him a pen.

“I’ll need you all to sign.”

 

* * *

 

Afterwards they follow the solicitor to the front doors and grimly shake his hand one by one because he won’t leave until he’s bid each of them farewell Mister/Miss Hargreeves. They stand at the front entrance and watch him go, absorbing their new reality. Into the quiet, Allison says “I’m going to California. I have to see if-“ _if_ _Claire_ _’s the same little girl in this reality. If she still loves her mama_.

There’s a beat where no one says anything. Then Luther says

“Can I-“

at the same time Vanya says “Maybe we should all-“

and Allison feels like she can breathe again.

“ _Yes_ ,” she says, and finally looks away from the middle distance into each of her weird sibling’s beautiful faces. “Let’s go inside one last time. I can call and get us a car to the airport, Luther can pack his records. Do we need anything else?”

“No,” says Ben, “I can’t imagine that we would.”

“Think we can pick up a newspaper at the airport?” Asks Five, and everyone groans.

And that’s how the Hargreeves move to California.

 

* * *

 

Allison doesn’t have a house in LA anymore. She gave up her and Patrick’s home when he got custody; she hadn’t wanted Claire to lose her what had been her bedroom since she was born, to look out of a window and have the unfamiliar sight remind her that her mom was gone. 

So she does the natural thing and checks them into a hotel, arriving as they do with nothing but the clothes on their backs and a box of vinyls. The hotel at least has toothbrushes for them. Judging by her siblings’ behavior you’d swear it was its only redeeming feature.

“Stop looking so glum!” Allison hisses at breakfast the next day, after another happy fan leaves their table. “This is the Beverly Hills, can you at least pretend you’re enjoying yourselves?”

Like someone flipped a switch Five’s scowl and Klaus’s pout immediately transform into wide, unnerving smiles. Ben snorts.

“Five it’d be more convincing if you didn’t still have murder in your eyes.”

Five breaks character and reaches for his coffee. He shrugs, “a man can only do so much.” He pokes through the pastry basket with intent before giving up and trying for a cherry danish on Diego’s plate. Diego raps his knuckles hard with the end of his butter knife but when he turns to grin smugly at Five, Klaus steals his danish anyway. At least Klaus has traded his fake smile for a triumphant one, but no one looks truly happy to be there.

The Hargreeves weren’t raised with the intention that they’d one day live amongst the people they saved. They don’t generally play well with others and really it’s probably only a matter of time before some random guest offends one of them and ends up with a throwing knife embedded in their person.

Allison munches her toast and thinks about the problem. A rental, a rental house would fix this. She tells the others and while she isn’t surprised that Luther offers to come with her, the thought of house hunting with him sets her insides aflutter. It’s the sort of harmless fantasy she’d harbored when she was very young; her and Luther doing the only grown up couple stuff she’d then known about. She can feel a blush burn across her cheeks. Vanya kicks her in the shin and when Allison looks over, Vanya waggles her eyebrows at her so comically that they both fall into hysterical giggles.

“Is there... something funny about rental properties?” Asks Luther uncertainly, and it only makes them laugh more.

 

* * *

 

So anyway, Allison and Luther go out to rent a house but on the way they pass an old Hollywood guesthouse up for sale, designed so that every suite has a view of ocean, the beach itself curving past the patio, the waves loud enough to absorb their chaos. By the end of the day the Hargreeves have a new home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this arc:  
> \- Ben is alive  
> \- Klaus is sober  
> \- Five is aged up  
> \- Allison can speak  
> \- Vanya can control her powers  
> \- Luther is 100% human again and  
> \- Diego still stutters because you’ll pry that from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> Also, while this is tagged gen, it’s also tagged for codependency. These guys aren’t necessarily having healthy and well-adjusted relationships with each other, even if they are enjoying them. They’re not great at boundaries, for starters, and they come back clingy af. Also, while I anticipate adding more gen pieces, I may also add pieces that flirt with shipping or that have pairings outright, because, like I said, they’re not great with boundaries and they’re clingy af. They will be tagged accordingly so you can avoid them if preferred. My last caveat is that this is horribly self-indulgent. I just wanted to write them kinda happy and together and I’m well aware that I’m posting three glasses of wine in. Apologies in advance.


End file.
